This invention relates to a combination multi-purpose clip which consists of two clips coupled together wherein the two clips can be separated and reattached to each other in 90xc2x0, 180xc2x0, and 360xc2x0 rotation from the original orientation. This invention is also directed to a combination clip which consists of two clips coupled together for holding and/or grasping objects of multiple shapes and for supporting members.
Many people hang objects on shelves, attach single objects to other objects, and couple objects together in a non-uniform fashion wherein the orientation of each coupled or supported object is not uniform. Decorative accessories can be hung from shelves, windows, curtain rods, and other household surfaces and objects. Among these decorative accessories are Christmas stockings, Christmas lights, decorative garlands and similar objects, including light strings.
The prior art discloses clips for securing objects to support or for clipping two objects together but currently available clips are designed for a single purpose which, in turn, limits their utility as a general purpose clip suitable for use in many different applications. The instant invented clip has been devised to provide a general purpose clip useful and applicable to different coupling requirements of objects and coupling conditions.
Holding clips in the prior art encompass a wide range of clips and holding devices from combination clips comprising fasteners which join two clips into a single coupling device, for use in multiple applications, to single purpose fasteners such as clothespins, tag fasteners for label attachment, and clips for holding single objects such as magazines and display objects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,827 to Kachines discloses a clip which can be inserted onto the edge of a shelf wherein the two arms of the clip contact the upper and lower surfaces of the shelf and form a support hook from which objects can be hung. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,731 to Spykerman discloses a clip for joining two objects together wherein two clips are joined together by a first clip extending into the body of a second clip in a removable mounting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,961 to Shioda, et al., discloses a combination clip comprising a pair of identically shaped clips each having a holder at one end for detachably holding a supported member and a pivotal coupler member at the other end. The pivotal coupler member has a shaft which fits into the pivotal coupler member of the other clip and allows the two clips to be coupled together for mutual rotation about their shafts. The range of mutual rotation is defined by the sides of the coupler members.
Spring activation of clips is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,176, xe2x80x9cTag Fastener,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,020 xe2x80x9cClothespin,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,497 xe2x80x9cMagazine Clipxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,510 xe2x80x9cWire Clothes Pin,xe2x80x9d wherein resilient plastic or metal provide clamping jaws or members in an arcuate or spring arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,020, xe2x80x9cClothespinxe2x80x9d teaches a clothespin having a pair of spring pressed jaw members, the longitudinal and transverse movement of which is restrained to definite limits by notches cut in the jaw members wherein the entire clothespin consists of an integral one-piece plastic structure.
Methods of joining two objects together which allow ready engagement and disengagement of the two objects is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,159 to Schultz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,157 to Hendrickson, et al. Schultz ""159 teaches a coupling member for coupling two objects together which includes an attachment portion and a coupling portion. The attachment portion includes a member which attaches to an object. The coupling portion includes a male coupling element receivable within a female coupling element. Both the male element and female element are T-shaped and both shapes cooperate geometrically to interlock when the two members are mated with each other. Hendrickson ""157 teaches a coupling attachment to releasably hold two chairs together. The attachment comprises a pair of mutually interlocking fittings which are identical with each other except as to orientation, the fittings used on the right-hand side of a chair being inverted with reference to the fittings on the left hand side of the other chair, all fittings being connected to each other by flanges of the channel-shaped fittings. A slot at the end of each flange is fitted with a headed stud which is receivable within the slot of the other flange in reverse orientation. A relative vertical movement of the two mutually interlocking fittings permits ready engagement and disengagement of the coupled chairs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a multiple ended holding clip wherein each end is suitable for holding objects of varying physical characteristics such as rotund and/or squared dimensions and being attached to varying support objects such as shelves or objects requiring insertion of a support arm of the holding clip.
It is an object of this invention to provide a multiple ended holding clip wherein each end clip structure is readily engaged and disengaged from the other end clip structure as desired by the user.
It is an object of this invention to provide a multiple ended holding clip wherein each end clip structure can be readily disengaged from the other end clip structure and readily reengaged in a different orientation to the other end clip structure in a 90xc2x0, 180xc2x0, or 360xc2x0 rotation from the original attachment.
It is an object of this invention to provide two end clips comprising a single multi-purpose clip wherein the two end clips are coupled together in T-shaped coupling elements of male and female members wherein coupling elements cooperate geometrically to interlock when the two members are mated with each other.
It is an object of this invention to provide a multiple ended clip wherein the entire dual-ended clip consists of two integral one-piece plastic structures wherein the plastic material has the required resiliency and strength to provide the required compression and engagement strength to the arcuate and compression arms of the end clips.
This invention relates to a multiple-ended dual clip wherein each end comprises a clip, wherein the two clip ends can be separated and reattached in different orientation to each other in 90xc2x0, 180xc2x0, or 360xc2x0 rotation from the original attachment, wherein one end clip has a male T-shaped coupling element member comprising a suitably squared projection and the other end clip has a female T-shaped squared coupling element opening member suitably sized to receive the male T-shaped coupling member wherein the two coupling members cooperate geometrically to interlock the two members when the two members are mated with each other and can be readily disengaged and re-engaged with each other. The female T-shaped squared coupling opening member has a cross shoulder yoke brace to interlock the male T-shaped squared projection within the female T-shaped squared coupling opening. Each end has a holding clip with opposing members, the end with the female coupling opening member having a pointed opposing arm, the end with the male T-shaped coupling member having opposing arms which intersect to provide a retention clip. The two clip ends are individually suitable for holding and clipping onto objects of varying physical dimensions. This invention relates to a general purpose utility clip for general purpose applications and utility wherein the plastic material of the structure provides the required compression and engagement strength of the arcuate and compression arms of the end clips and the clips comprise two integral one piece plastic structures.